Silver Nemesis
by Miriani
Summary: A sequel to The Bet: Crippled and running parallel to Change of Phases, Ranma comes home to an increasingly hostile Dojo, his prospects look bleak. But with the aid of the symbiotic lifeform, Paladin, he struggles to be reborn.
1. Chapter 1: A Warrior Reborn

This story is set in the same world as "Change of Phases", starting roughly a year before the beginning of "Change of Phases". This is also based on the premise brought up in Gregg Sharp's "The Bet: Crippled", and it is recommended the former be read to understand the setup. The characters involved, save for "Paladin", are the creations of either Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and Marvel Entertainment Co.

* * *

Silver Nemesis

by Miriani

Chapter 01 – A Warrior Reborn

* * *

The scent of antiseptics hung heavily in the air. Ranma stared down at his useless legs as he waited, hoping to hear from either one of the older Tendou daughters or his mother. What really drove him nuts was that his legs ached. He could not move them, he could not feel them when he touched them, but they ached nonetheless.

How in the hell could his legs hurt? He couldn't feel the damn things, except for the pain. It was truly maddening. More than the waste bag, more than the whispers from doctors discussing his condition in pitying tones, it was the pain that just plain shouldn't have been there.

One of the doctors finally got around to stopping the verbal tap dancing and explained his condition. None of it was encouraging. Complete paraplegia, and they were not entirely sure if he was able to control his waste functions. He had gone from one of, if not the best martial artist in Nerima, to someone who wasn't entirely sure they had full control of his own bladder and bowels.

A woman stepped into the room, providing a grateful distraction from his problems. At least, for a moment. He only barely recognized the face, but the stony expression upon her face made him wish even that recognition was gone. To make it worse, were the woman's eyes. A sickened horror shined, the only other emotion that could be seen past the cold. Ranma was about to open his mouth to greet the woman, before she turned around and stepped out the door.

Ranma's eyes closed. He would not let the tears come. The door opened and closed but he did not respond, even when a familiar voice called out, "Who was that?" It sounded as if there were something else she wished to say. Ranma opened his eyes to a familiar face, framed by brown bobbed hair.

"My mother," Ranma whispered, drawing a frown from the girl. "So what brings you by, Nabiki? I sort of doubt pictures of me will sell all that well," he said in a voice that tried to be scornful, but only ended up tired.

Nabiki flinched. "I guess I deserved that one," she replied as she sat down next to Ranma. "No, I came here to apologize," She admitted. "If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have been such a.. um... Oh hell, I was a bitch." She said frankly, staring at the ground.

Ranma blinked. "Ok, where's the real Nabiki?" He asked.

Nabiki sighed softly. "I deserved that one too. I guess after you were hurt, I... Um.. well, I had to take a good look at myself. I guess I didn't like what I've become. I don't know why I'm telling you, except that perhaps I need to tell someone or I'll just lose it. And you deserve to know, considering what I've put you through since you got here."

Ranma sighed softly and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, Nabiki. Hard to be good company considering. But I guess I know how it is to have to look at yourself and not like what you see." His eyes wandered to his legs.

Nabiki nodded softly. "Let me guess, don't know what you're going to do?"

Ranma almost glared at her. "What can I do? I sure can't do the art anymore, and I don't have anything else."

Nabiki looked at him with a bit of her own glare. "So you just want to sit there, stupid and crippled?"

Ranma growled, his aura almost flaring to life weakly. "What did you call me?"

Nabiki stared back. "I'm calling you an idiot cripple who gives up at the first sign of trouble." That aura burnt brighter. Behind her expression, Nabiki was barely keeping herself from running, losing bladder control and/or screaming. The expression, however, was utter stone. "Unless you want to prove otherwise and make something of yourself."

Ranma growled and softly. "I'm going to make you eat those words, Nabiki."

"You want to? Then do it," She said. She was more than a bit worried she was pushing the wrong buttons, but she also knew she would have to do something to get Ranma moving.

Ranma sat up, holding himself up with his arms. "I will! I'm not going to let you or anyone mock me!"

Nabiki scowled, then smiled in both relief and happiness. "Good."

Ranma blinked then frowned. "You played me."

Nabiki shrugged. "It's getting you off your butt, so to speak," she sat back down next to him, taking his hand. "Ranma, if nothing else, I want you to do this for you, not to challenge me or anyone else. That won't last. Doing it for yourself will."

Ranma grumbled under his breath, before sighing. "I guess you're right, Nabiki. And I'm sorry."

Nabiki shook her head. "Don't be, Saotome. So, how long are you going to be here?" She asked before looking for the medical chart at the foot of the bed. "Well, looks like about three days." She looked up at Ranma and said, "I've got some work to do to get ready then. I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

Ranma nodded. "Alright, thanks," he said softly, then with a quiet voice, "I guess I'd better get started... could you um... bring my homework?"

Nabiki replied, "Will do, Saotome."

* * *

The next three days went by in a very unusual way for Ranma, calmly, and with some surprisingly welcome companionship. Nabiki managed to be relatively nice, even with her struggling to tutor him in a seemingly futile attempt to catch Ranma up to people several years behind him. And then day three came, and Ranma was cleared after appointments were set for every week. 

Nabiki wheeled him into the house. It was then that Ranma wished to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. Soun and Genma were seated at the shoji board, studiously ignoring Nabiki and Ranma. Akane was nowhere to be found, and Kasumi's greeting seemed just a tad off. Ranma didn't seem to notice the last, but Nabiki gave Kasumi a slight frown, before wheeling Ranma to the guest room. "Think this is going to get ugly, Ranma."

Ranma looked at her. "The old farts? I noticed," He said, sighing softly.

"Kasumi doesn't seem to be taking it too well either," Nabiki commented. "I guess we'll just have to do what we can."

Ugly was putting it mildly. Genma and Soun refused to acknowledge Ranma's existence, while Akane could not, or perhaps would not conceal the disgust at Ranma's condition, though both Ranma and Nabiki noticed the hint of fear and guilt she did try to hide, maybe even from herself. Kasumi was at least relatively nice about it, concealing the discomfort she showed before about Ranma's condition.

Class was worse from the very beginning. Kunou made mocking proclamations of his superiority over the crippled sorcerer, and did his best to block Ranma's way to school. It was only the threat of bankruptcy from Nabiki that backed him off. Ranma couldn't get anywhere without hearing whispers and pitying looks. And finally, to top it all off, having to watch all the students at PE.

The only thing that made it bearable, disturbingly enough, was his time with Nabiki's tutoring, because it seemed that it was the only time that he was not in the company of people who either hated, ignored, or gossiped about him. The only ones who seemed to have any praise for his increased studying were Nabiki and his instructors, who were somewhat surprised that it was Ranma who was doing so well, though the less polite thought that he had to do something since he was finished as a martial artist.

After a few days of the same thing, however, Nabiki noticed Ranma's expression becoming more and more worn, the seemingly indefatigable energy Ranma always showed had gone. A week later, his first doctor's appointment seemed to hold the only good news he had had in ages. It was unlikely for him to ever recover his movement, but at least it was found that he could control his excretory functions, a disgusting if quite welcome victory. No more waste bags, even though now he had a new challenge of climbing into and out of toilet stalls at school.

After the appointment, however, even the slight relief of the good news left him as Akane tried to both glare at him and ignore him at the same time with his arrival to dinner. He was becoming more and more frazzled at an increasingly hostile hom... house. Ranma left the meal, to the surprise of all three Tendou sisters, and went to the guest room for a moment, before heading for the door. "I'm going for a roll. Back in a while," he called out before disappearing. Nabiki tried to catch up to him but lost him as soon as she stepped out the door.

A half hour later, Ranma sat beneath a bridge, looking down at the canal. The light from a streetlamp reflected off a cold steel knife in his hand. "You know," he mutters to himself, "It's tempting. Has any of this been worth the pain?" He said to himself, disturbed at his thoughts.

Something moist fell onto his shoulder, but he didn't bother wiping it away. "I try to help people, and all I get for it is grief and dead weight." The moistness seemed to be warm, and only a mild distraction, but he finally reached out for it, touching it. It wasn't watery, but thick, and warm.

Suddenly a surge of dizziness rippled through him, as memories flashed before his eyes. His confusion gave him no chance to quell the flood, and he fell out of his chair and onto his face. The warm moist substance fell atop most of him as the memories battered at his mind. And then there was a sense of questioning. Of concern. Of anger. The last surprised him, as it was not directed at him for a change, but rather for him. An offer. An offer for justice, for strength, to defend, to protect.

Ranma paused, then accepted. Pain surged through his body, then he knew no more.

* * *

Nabiki ran toward the bridge. She had seen Ranma head in this direction once or twice, and she hoped that this was a habit of some sort. She had to admit certain aspects of Ranma had evaded her as trivial or unimportant. She was regretting it now, especially when she considered how depressed Ranma had been since the injury.

Nobody seemed to know which way he went. Fewer seemed to care. Nabiki was becoming desperate. And then she saw it, a glint of metal. She turned toward it and saw a wheel. Nervous, she approached it to see a wheel chair knocked over. And next to it was a body, holding a knife. "Ranma, no!" She yelped out, rushing toward the body, rolling it over carefully. A bit of relief at seeing no knife wounds was mitigated by Ranma being still. She put a hand to his neck, and the relief increased as she felt a pulse. Fumbling at her pockets, she grabbed a cellphone and called Dr. Tofu.

While almost babbling over the phone, Nabiki struggled to drag Ranma to the chair, using her foot to kick the chair to an upright position. After a moment, she was able to get Ranma into the chair, holding him there. She didn't even think to pick up the knife as she tried to push Ranma up to the street. Those next few minutes were some of the longest she thought she had experienced in years, before Tofu-sensei arrived, helping push Ranma to the clinic.

The doctor frowned softly as he examined Ranma. "That's odd... I'm sensing shock, but I can't seem to figure a cause." His expression was worried as he continued to examine Ranma. "It doesn't seem to be due to violence. I think we should take him to a hospital."

Nabiki flinched a bit but nodded. "Alright, sensei."

Tofu was about to get the phone before a voice mumbled, "alright.. we fine." Both he and Nabiki turned back toward Ranma, who opened his eyes. "What hit?" He mumbled.

Tofu looked into his eyes. "That's what we wondered. Nabiki found you unconscious and we brought you here. No concussion..." He commented as he looked into Ranma's eyes.

Ranma paused before saying. "Don't know.. just passed out. Fine now. Just thirsty."

Nabiki sighed in relief, though Tofu's expression was just a tad suspicious. He did nod softly and asked, "So what's with the wheelchair?"

A hint of a growl escaped Ranma as he muttered, "Some chinese bitch ran a sword through our back."

Tofu blinked and sighed softly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Ranma. Though I am surprised that I wasn't notified."

"Doesn't surprise me," Ranma muttered. "Everyone except Nabiki seems to be quite willing to ignore me." This drew a deep frown from the doctor.

"Perhaps you better tell me what's been going on," Tofu said with a hint of anger in his tone. Ranma began explaining the situation but faltered when a dark red battle aura suddenly manifested itself around the usually mild-mannered medical professional. It was a sight he had never seen before and one he hadn't thought was even possible. Ranma stumbled his way through the rest of the explanation and somehow managed not to cringe when the doctor's aura thickened with each additional revelation.

"Nabiki!" Tofu snapped. The middle Tendou sister barely avoided running out of the room in a panic; Tofu's visiage was worse than any demon head her father had ever produced. "Get Ranma's things and bring them here. Now." Tofu finally noticed his manifestation and the effect it was having on the two youngsters. It took him several seconds to corral his temper and dismiss the aura. He consciously softened his eyes before continuing. "Nabiki, please? An environment like that is no place for Ranma to recover." Nabiki nodded weakly and then rushed out of the room. Tofu rubbed his forehead and grimaced - it had been a long time since he lost control that badly.

Ranma stared at Tofu for a moment before saying, "Don't think we've ever seen someone who cared like that."

Tofu stared back at Ranma for a moment. "We? For that matter, something is odd about you. You feel different."

Ranma paused, then asked, "This will be kept quiet, right? That patient thingie you were talking about before?" Tofu nodded, so Ranma sighed. "We were actually considering it, you know, seppuku?" He rubbed his face softly, then whispered, "We felt something touch us, then it was like someone was offering to help us, you know?"

Tofu's expression became concerned. We? Us? "Ranma, what do you mean us?"

Ranma blinked, gasping in a bit of surprise as a silvery liquid began to seep from his skin, causing Tofu to back up. Ranma seemed worried before blinking, until the fluid covered his face completely, leaving Ranma encased in silver, with a pair of red ovals where his eyes should have been. The mouth opened and replied, "Perhaps we can explain better."

Tofu blinked and frowned softly. "What are you and what have you done to Ranma?"

"You may call us Paladin. We bonded with he you call Ranma to fulfill our purpose and to help Ranma," the silvery figure replied. "We wish to assist Ranma, as well as others in following with his code."

"Ranma, are you in there?" Tofu asked, concerned.

The silvery skin peeled back away from Ranma's head. "Whoa. What a rush." He blinked and nodded to Tofu. "We... I'm here. Just didn't expect that to happen. Paladin and I've not gotten to know each other much. I'm fine, Doc. And I did accept Paladin. I wasn't co – coer.. um, forced into it."

Tofu smiled a little. He was still unsure, but that definitely sounded like the Ranma he knew. "So who is this Paladin anyway?"

"Well, Not too sure, really. I do know that Pal and I see things a lot alike. We want to help people. You know, the Code," Ranma said earnestly.

Tofu nodded softly. "Alright, I can accept that. But if you ever need help, let me know. I am your doctor after all."

Ranma nodded softly. "Thanks, Doc. I suppose you want to check my legs?"

Tofu stood. "Probably a good idea, Ranma. Maybe some day we can help you walk again somehow."

Ranma shrugged. "The other doctor didn't seem too enthusiastic about my chances, but who knows?" He wheeled over to the bed, then pulled himself onto the bed with a grunt.

"If you could remove your shirt?" the doctor asked as he put on a pair of gloves. "And, I wondered, have you changed since the incident?"

"Well, I was stabbed while I was a girl, and I've changed a few times," Ranma explained. "Didn't change whether I could walk or not."

As Ranma removed his shirt, Tofu winced as he saw the scar on Ranma's back, before continuing his examination. Nabiki returned with Ranma's pack by the time Ranma crawled back into his wheelchair with Tofu's help. "I didn't realize how little you had," Nabiki commented.

Ranma shrugged a bit as he settled down in his seat. "When would I really have had time to get stuff?" He said simply.

Nabiki tried not to flinch at that, knowing she was partially responsible for it, as she set the pack down next to Ranma. "I suppose we'd better find another place to stay then," she said gently.

Ranma looked at her. "We?"

At almost the same time, Tofu replied, "Another place?" Ranma and Nabiki both looked at him as he replied, "There's an apartment at the back of the clinic. You two can use it."

Nabiki looked at him, asking, "How much will it cost?"

Tofu replied, "Perhaps a few hours a week after school helping me sort files?"

Nabiki looked at Ranma. "It's a good deal, I think. Not to mention it's close, in case anything happens."

Ranma nodded. "If you're sure, Tofu-sensei, thank you."

* * *

The next few hours were spent arranging the apartment. Nabiki wanted to ask Ranma something, but his expression was such that she thought it was better not to interrupt whatever train of thought he was on.

Ranma was the first to break the silence. "Nabiki... why?"

She looked at him, cocking her head as she set an empty box aside. "Why what? Why am I staying with you?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I know you've never liked me."

Nabiki flinched and sighed. "Maybe you don't know as much as you think you do."

Ranma looked at her, blinking. "You mean you-"

Nabiki shook her head. "I don't love you right now or then, but it doesn't mean I hate you. You're actually a good guy. And you deserve better than the grief I've been dumping on you. I guess it took your accident to get it through to me."

Ranma frowned. "I don't need pity."

"Trust me, Saotome, pity's the last thing I had on my mind. Was just the straw that broke the camel's back," Nabiki admitted. "I've been a bitch for years, and it actually took something this bad to open my eyes to it. It also makes me worried that it could have been a funeral instead of just a crippling injury that did it."

Ranma nodded as he wheeled over to the kitchen, then tries to drag himself onto the counter to get a glass. Nabiki reached for them. "I think we'll have to move the glasses."

Ranma stifled a growl. Yet another reminder of his condition, yet he did realize that she was trying to help, as well as making a valid point. "Thanks," he said softly as he poured himself some water from a pitcher. "You know, you don't have to stay with me, though."

Nabiki replied, "Think of it this way. I owe you for a few months of being a bitch, not to mention paying you back for all the money I made off of you. And on top of that, the Tendou clan does owe you. Even if none of them except want to admit it."

Ranma stared into his glass. "Thanks, Nabiki. That helps," He said quietly. "I suppose we ought to get some sleep."

Nabiki yawned a bit. "Probably a good idea," she said, heading toward the couch, only to be stopped as her hand was grasped.

"You get the bed," Ranma replied. "No arguments."

Nabiki looked at him. "I can't let you do that. This is pretty much your place. I des-"

Ranma cut her off. "No. Besides..." He blushed a bit. "It's easier for me to get from the couch to my chair than it is from the bed."

Nabiki blinked, and nodded. "Alright, Saotome."


	2. Chapter 2: A Light in the Darkness

This story is set in the same world as "Change of Phases", starting roughly a year before the beginning of "Change of Phases". This is also based on the premise brought up in Gregg Sharp's "The Bet: Crippled", and it is recommended the former be read to understand the setup. The characters involved, save for "Paladin", are the creations of either Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and Marvel Entertainment Co.

* * *

Silver Nemesis

by Miriani

Chapter 02 – A Light In the Darkness

* * *

Ranma dangled from a pull up bar he and Nabiki set up the other day, his legs dead weight as he pulled his chin to the bar, before lowering it. Simple quiet physical activity punctuated by a seemingly one sided conversation. "So, Pal, what can we do?"

( We are capable of enhancing our host's physical strength, as well as modify our material substance to provide an armor, as we demonstrated the other night. That armor can also take other forms. )

"Fifty seven... can you show me?" Ranma requested as he returned to a dangle.

( Certainly, ) Ranma sensed as the silvery material flowed from his skin, covering all but his hands and his head, before creating his usual clothing. ( You usually wear this so I thought it a good example. )

Ranma blinked. "Very nice... this could really come in handy. Especially considering the curse."

( Ahh yes, this 'curse'... we do not think it so negative... We know you dislike how it has affected your life, but we see it as very useful. As useful as our changing ability, ) the symbiote commented.

Ranma paused and sighed. "It caused us problems. Ruined our life in certain ways... Though with your ability to be whatever, at least I don't have to worry about being dressed wrong when I change," he said, trying, pointlessly, to stifle a hint of bitterness.

( We know of the problems it has caused. The amazon murderess, the tomboy traitor. We will help, we promise, ) the symbiote assured.

At that moment, the door opened, and Nabiki walked in. "Did you finish your homework, Ranma?"

"Just had a little – sixty eight – problem with the quadratics, Nabiki," Ranma replied. "It seems so weird."

Nabiki nodded as she looked over his homework. "You're doing pretty good... You actually got these all down except this one.. It should be -5x squared minus 5. See how-"

Ranma nodded. "Ok, See what went wrong there. Thanks, Nabiki," He said softly. He stopped, and then turned on the bar. "Nabiki? Thanks a lot for the help. Don't know how w – I could have managed without you."

Nabiki smiled. "Hey, if we can be friends, we'll call it even, ok?"

Ranma nodded quietly. "Gotcha, Nabiki."

Nabiki yawned. "I'm going to check my budget and then get some sleep. You going to bed soon?"

Ranma shrugged. "I think I'm going to do some more exercise before I hit the sack."

"Alright, Ranma, just be careful, ok?" Nabiki said with another yawn before heading to bed.

After Nabiki closed the door, Ranma finished his set. "There we go. So Pal, what else can we do?"

The alien within him replied ( Well, we have considered your injury. We might be able to do something to help mitigate it, at least for a time, though in time we may be able to alleviate it completely. )

Ranma nodded quietly. "Yeah, you mentioned that. Really hope you can though I'm not keeping my hopes up."

Paladin paused, before replying ( Hope is very important, but we understand your hesitance, considering all of your experiences. We will do everything we can to help you. You are our host, and we will not let you down. ) the symbiote paused, then asked, ( What do you think of the traitor's sibling? )

Ranma paused. "Think she's a... well, she's trying. I don't know if I've ever had one, but I do think she's a friend."

The symbiote replied, ( Nothing like the traitor. We agree. We are glad you have another friend. The healer is also a good person. )

Ranma nodded softly. "Yeah he is. We owe him big."

The alien replied, ( Allow us to try something. ) With Ranma's agreement, the clothing subtly tightened around Ranma's legs. ( Let go of the bar, ) the creature asked.

Ranma blinked, then hesitantly let go, expecting to collapse in a heap, only to land upon his feet. He blinked as he watched his legs move, almost like a horror movie zombie or Frankenstein's monster. Ranma smiled for a moment. "Well, it's not pretty but it'll work."

Paladin replied, ( It will get better with practice. It is also, as the healer said, 'therapy' for your legs... making sure they will be in shape if we can ever restore them. )

Ranma nodded. "Thanks, Pal," he said softly. He paused. "How old are you?"

( Interesting question. By the way you reckon time, over five thousand years. I have had over two hundred hosts in that time,. ) Paladin explained.

"Whoa. That's a lot," Ranma remarked.

( That it is. It is surprising as well. Very few of my kind have reached this age. )

Ranma nodded. "Well, then at least we've got plenty of experience."

( That we do. And speaking of experience, we should probably work on your studies more. The trai.. your friend is right. )

Ranma sighed as he rolled toward the books, starting to work once more.

* * *

School was just as frustrating, but as Ranma's grades increased, the teachers' general attitudes improved, the more insulting professors moving on to 'more worthy' targets, while the kinder teachers complimenting him on his progress. His newly gained ability to walk, as clumsy as it was, helped him through the hard nights, though he did not show this ability to anyone except Tofu, who was pleased with the enhanced mobility. The doctor also began to become less suspicious of the symbiote, as Paladin and Ranma discussed things with the doctor.

Akane continued to overtly ignore Ranma, though even Ranma couldn't ignore the covert shameful glances she gave him. Glances that Ranma and Paladin felt a guilty sort of satisfaction from. Ranma refused to outwardly acknowledge the glances, however.

On the other hand, Nabiki had it a bit rougher, as Akane often came to ask her to come home and away from Ranma. It was never 'the pervert' as it used to be, just 'Ranma'. There were no threats or the like, but Akane was persistently stubborn as usual, driving Nabiki to wits' end at times.

And each night, after Nabiki went to sleep, Ranma pushed himself. His mobility became smoother, more fluid, almost to the point where one would be hard pressed to tell the difference in his walking. He was no where near his former athleticism, but he was quite satisfied with just being able to walk, and urged himself onward to improve.

One cold morning, after an odd storm front came by, Ranma wheeled his way to class, Nabiki at his side, grumbling at the weatherman under frosted breath. Ranma, on the other hand, was bundled up in clothing imitated by Paladin and ignored the cold for the most part.

Nabiki noticed a strange peace as of late in the paraplegic martial artist. The gloom and depression were still there at times, but for the most part, he seemed to have mentally recovered from his injuries. Nabiki didn't buy it for a moment. Ranma was hiding his pain, and nothing she could do could help him out of it. Even Tofu was concerned at Ranma's calm. Calm like this was to be applauded, but he had also seen calm like this from people hours before their death at their own hands. He had to wonder how much of this was Ranma, and how much of this was Ranma's alien companion.

A slight frown crossed Ranma's face as he wheeled in view of the gate, seeing a very tedious annoyance to both Ranma and Paladin. The delusional kendo-kook held his bokken in a firm grasp, eyes blazing with... well, zeal was not quite the word for it, but probably a reasonably un-insulting term for it. Insanity was closer and more apt, but zeal will do in this case.

He started to pontificate on his greatness and superiority over the fallen demon, making, in his own mind, a speech that rivaled the great generals of the past. In about everyone else's, it was such a load of self-congratulatory bullcrap that most wondered how Kunou recovered so quickly from the constant breaks and dislocations that must have been necessary to pat himself on the back.

"Kunou, shut up," Ranma said simply. "Do we /really/ have to listen to your voice every morning? It's getting motonous."

"Monotonous, Ranma," Nabiki muttered under her breath.

"What she said," Ranma said with a shrug.

Kunou stared in fury. "You mock a true son of heaven, fallen one? I strike!" And with a cry, he brought his sword high, planning to bring it down in a strike intended to split the foul knave's head. Almost every time before, Ranma caught the blade between his hands and then drove his fist into Kunou's face.

This was not every time before. The palm of his symbiote-encased hand suddenly glistened with a clear liquid sheen as he grasped Kunou's hand. He intended to squeeze his hand, but before he could do so, Kunou stiffened, twitched, and then collapsed. Ranma blinked as he looked at the collapsed kendoist.

Nabiki rushed to Kunou's side, fumbling at his neck for a pulse. "Huh. Must have just overdone it or something. I'm sure he'll get up soon," Nabiki said before standing. "Come on, Ranma, let's go."

Ranma nodded, though he tried to stifle an amused grin. ( Pal, that was priceless. )

The symbiote sounded entirely too smug as Pal replied, ( That was a paralytic neurotoxin. It's nothing directly harmful in ninety-nine point nine nine four percent of all cases, but does wonders for disabling a target for capture. And in this case, it also makes as a wonderful gag for those who tend to talk too much. )

Ranma barely stifled a chuckle. (Very wonderful indeed. How long does it last? )

( According to my analysis, ) the alien replied, (Roughly three hours on one of your species. )

( He's going to love that, ) Ranma commented. ( Will have to keep that stuff in mind. Thanks. )

( I'm sure Leurias M'kiex would thank you for your appreciation were he still alive today. A host who died years ago and from who I assimilated this ability, ) Paladin explained.

Ranma wheeled into the elevator, relaxing as Nabiki hit the button for the third floor. ( So... you learn abilities from hosts? )

Paladin explained, ( Yes. We adapt to assimilate whatever useful abilities we can from previous hosts. In this case, the ancestors of Leurias's species secreted this toxin to hunt prey. It was later adapted for combat. These adaptations would have to be inherent, not learned. )

Ranma hums softly to himself. ( So a possible next host would get whatever abilities I was... born with? But not the Art? )

( That is correct, Ranma. ) Paladin replied.

( That's a relief, ) Ranma replied before he wheeled himself to the classroom. "I'll see you after class, Nabiki?" He asked aloud.

Nabiki nodded, a hint disturbed, before walking toward her class.

( How is that a relief? ) Paladin inquired.

( The Art requires discipline. I worry about both the Art and innocent people getting hurt because someone knows as much as I do, and doesn't care who gets hurt. ) Ranma replied.

( Like Ryouga, ) Paladin guessed.

( Right, Pal. Ok, class time. ) Ranma bowed in his seat when the teacher entered, and began to take notes.

* * *

Nabiki left to run some errands the next night, making her way to the grocery, and to her favorite photo supply shop, before making her way back home. She knew she shouldn't have put it off, but there were rumors of a pop quiz and both of them wanted to make sure they were properly prepared, just in case.

Unfortunately, the justification for said feelings were slowly surrounding her, as a group of local toughs were starting to follow her. She knew they were there, and also knew that she had little chance of avoiding them. A bus would be nice about now, but she still had roughly ten minutes until the next bus arrived.

Nabiki frowned as she set her bag on the bench. "Ok, what is it?" She growls out.

"Huh. A lady who knows what she wants, huh?" One of the thugs leered.

"Come on baby, don't be stupid," another replied. "We just wanna have some fun..."

Nabiki looked around. Four. Just what she did not need. She knew enough to be able to take maybe two. But four? This is not going to be easy.

"/Fun, huh/" a voice spoke, sounding utterly hideous. Some disturbing blend of grinding metal, acid sizzling, and manic amusement. "/Perhaps we should have fun with you/"

The thugs blinked and looked around. "What was that?" The largest of them snapped.

"Nothing, boss," One of the others said, though he seemed a bit nervous.

"/Nothing? Oh my. How insulting.../" The inhuman voice spoke out. "/Of course, not as insulting as attacking someone in my territory.../"

"Who said that?" The boss yelled, looking around. "Someone muscling into my turf?"

"Boss, calm down! Has to be someone screwing with us," another said sceptically. He walked toward the alley, as Nabiki started to edge away.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" The last thug growled at Nabiki, pulling a knife.

A scream was heard as the alley-bound thug was suddenly drawn into the shadowy alley. The screams continued, moving from surprise to pain, then a sudden sharp snap was heard, followed by a thump.

"Come on, boss, I don't like this," a thug said, backing off. "Let's get out of here."

"/Oh come now/" the voice spoke. "/You want to interrupt my fun/"

"Come on, boss!" the thug repeated. "Let's get outta here!"

Suddenly a figure landed between the knife-wielding thug and Nabiki, causing the pavement to crater beneath it. The figure, silvery and covered in barbs and blades, hissed at the knife-wielder, blood dripping from the blades protruding from its palms. "/If you must... but if you ever return, you are lunchmeat.../" it hissed, as it swelled, looming over even the boss, seeming like every inch of its arms were coated in serrated blades.

The stench of urine could be noticed as the knife-wielding thug promptly lost bladder control and the knife he carried. A scream escaped him as the silver figure seemed to ooze and wash over the man, enveloping him, before leaping into the air, disappearing. The voice spoke again, "/Two little piggies chopped into lunch, who else do you think should eat now/"

The more cowardly, or perhaps wiser, thug began to run, not caring if the boss listened to him anymore. The boss's eyes widened, shaking. "Who are you!"

"/An avenger of the just... a guardian of the innocent.../" the voice announced, before the boss felt a sharp tap on the man's shoulder, causing the large man to turn around, as the figure's previously smooth structure that seemed like a head suddenly seemed to turn into a giant mouth full of razor sharp fangs. "/And the one who will consume you.../"

The man suddenly followed the lead of many of his victims before... he screamed, then collapsed onto his face as the shock became too much.

Nabiki huddled against a lamp post, utterly terrified. The silvery figure suddenly smoothed out, and the inhuman voice suddenly became far more human, and amused. "Oh kami, that was great!" the silvery figure chortled, sounding almost familiar and yet not, and infinitely more gentle than the terrifying voice. "Are you alright, ma'am?" the figure asked, offering a hand to stand.

Nabiki asked in a terrified voice, "Who are you?"

"A friend. A guardian. Call us Paladin," it spoke. There was no mouth, but the body language was both amused and kind. "They did not hurt you, did they?"

Nabiki calmed a little, still nervous, as the figure picked up her grocery bags and offered them to her. "No... I'm fine," she replied, taking the bags. "What are you?" she asked.

"Long story. Your bus is here," the figure said, gesturing toward the approaching vehicle. Nabiki turned toward it.

"Uh, yeah, it is..." she said, looking back, seeing nothing. The figure was gone. Nabiki blinked and shook her head as she moved to get onto the bus. A still shaking hand gave the fare to the driver, before taking a seat and checking the bag. Nothing smashed... and a wad of worn bills was at the bottom of one bag. She blinked as she examined them, and inside was a note, "A gift, for your troubles. - P."

Nabiki sat back in her seat, shaking her head as she held the bag tightly, hoping she could make it back soon before she broke down.

* * *

Paladin grinned as he stacked up the third thug in the alley. "Hrm. No broken bones... a few cuts... Beautiful."

( We thought so ourselves, ) Paladin replied.

Ranma grinned behind the silvery mask. "You know, that was kind of fun. Don't like picking on the weak, but we like even less people who pick on others, especially our friends."

( Besides, no one really got hurt, and if we understand humans right, it will be a very long time, if ever, that these decide to do the wrong thing, ) the symbiote replied.

Ranma looked around, then leapt for the roof. "We'd better get home before Nabiki gets there. We should have about twenty minutes if we push it."

Paladin replied, ( Then let us go. Perhaps we should talk to the healer tomorrow. )

Ranma nodded. "Good idea. He might have some ideas."

Nabiki fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. Before she could unlock it, the door swung open. "Nabiki?" Onna-Ranma spoke, wheeling out of the way, a little damp. Nabiki stumbled into the door, then hugged Ranma tightly, shaking. "Whoa, Nabiki, what's wrong?"

Nabiki shuddered as she held Ranma tightly. "Just... hold me, please.." She whispered.

Ranma blinked, startled. "Nabiki, what's wrong?"

"I... I was almost jumped by some thugs," she stammered. "They were going to hurt me, and then this thing came out, tore them apart!"

Ranma held her gently. "Nabiki, it's ok.. no one's going to hurt you here."

Nabiki looked into Ranma's eyes, shaking. "Can... you stay in my room tonight? I... I don't want to be alone. I just... watch me, please?"

Ranma nodded quietly. "Alright, Nabiki. Just relax. It will be alright..." She whispered. ( She's taking it hard. Perhaps we should have done this better. )

( Perhaps you're right. )

Ranma rocked Nabiki as she conversed with the symbiote. ( At least we stopped them. It could have been worse. )

Ranma pulled Nabiki into her lap, then grabbed the groceries and wheeled into the kitchen. "Come on, we should get to work on dinner if we're going to eat tonight."

Nabiki chuckled, though it was rather hysterical. "Sure, Saotome... always thinking with your stomach."

Ranma smiled weakly. "Someone has to," she joked before setting Nabiki in a chair and starting to cook.

* * *

"So how do we look, doc?" Ranma said to Tofu as he looked back over his shoulder.

Tofu replied, "Well, you're looking alright for the most part," he said as he helped Ranma back into his chair.

"Doc," Ranma looked at him. "Pal and I did something last night... something that felt right, though I'm sort of worried about what happened."

Tofu looked at him and gestured for him to continue. Ranma began to explain last night's events. "I don't think the thugs will ever commit crimes anymore, but I'm worried about Nabiki. She was really freaked last night... but I don't know whether she was more scared of them, or of me."

Tofu looked at him, concerned as he checked the door. "Can you show me what you looked like?"

Ranma nodded as Paladin encased him in its silvery substance, before he stood. "Brace yourself, doc," he said, before his voice changed to the demonic sound from the night before, "/It's not going to be pretty./"

Tofu shuddered at the sound of the voice, before gasping as Ranma took the nightmarish form donned when he confronted the thug. "I see... That would terrify anyone," he admitted.

Ranma quickly sat down and let the form fade. "And we're worried that we scared Nabiki... and that she'll leave us if she finds out." Ranma looked down, concerned.

Tofu raised an eyebrow, pulling himself together, before he said, "She's a strong person. And next time, I'd take it easy on the creep show, ok?" he asked.

Ranma nodded emphatically. "Yeah, good idea," he said quickly. "We'll be more careful next time."

The doctor led Ranma out, to meet with Nabiki, who was flipping through the channels. The flipping stopped on the news, however, as a familiar street corner was seen.

"And in local news, three people were found unconscious in this street corner, with several knife wounds. The police identified them as members of a local gang, and arrested them on charges of rape, theft and assault in previous cases. It was assumed that the thugs fought with one another, until this symbol was found above them." The camera shifted to a symbol that looked like a shield with an ankh upon it.

Tofu looked at Ranma who was giving a silent, innocent-seeming whistle that didn't fool him one bit. Nabiki didn't look up from the picture, stunned as Ranma mouthed, "it felt right" to the doctor.

Nabiki stared and then said, "Ranma, that's-" before he was interrupted.

"It's ok, Nabiki, it's over with and they've been arrested." He took her hand. "I'm done now, so we can head back."

Nabiki nodded quietly as she took Ranma's hand.


	3. Chapter 3: The Spider Hunting

This story is set in the same world as "Change of Phases", starting roughly a year before the beginning of "Change of Phases". This is also based on the premise brought up in Gregg Sharp's "The Bet: Crippled", and it is recommended the former be read to understand the setup. The characters involved, save for "Paladin", are the creations of either Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and Marvel Entertainment Co.

* * *

Silver Nemesis

by Miriani

Chapter 03 – The Spider Hunting

* * *

Dr. Reed Richards, one of the foremost research physicists in America, sat back in a chair, staring at a newspaper, his face rather grave. A knock on a nearby window drew his attention, as an elongating hand reached out to open the window upon the opposite wall. "Thanks, Spider-Man. I'm glad you got my message."

The wallcrawler slipped into the window then closed it behind him. "Hey, Doc. What's the rush?" He asked as he walked to the scientist's side.

Reed offered Peter the paper. "Sorry, my Japanese isn't all that great."

The doctor sat back. "This was yesterday's Tokyo Shinbun. You don't even need to know the translation to know why it concerns me, if you look on page three."

Peter blinked as he stared at the picture. "Oh crap. When did Venom decide to take a trip?"

"You see why I'm worried, but things are worse. That cannot be Venom," Reed explained as he turned toward Spider-Man. "For one, the paper says that this pairing has been in Japan for over three months now, and you know where Venom was two weeks ago."

"So how many people have been killed?" Peter asked in a sickened tone.

"None."

"None?"

Reed pointed out, "The katakana here sound out the word 'Paladin'. As disturbing as it sounds, this one may be one of the good guys, for now."

"What do you mean, for now?" Peter paused and sighed. "Ahh..." He remembered how the alien costume which would eventually be revealed to be the Venom Symbiote had helped him at first but became violently aggressive and dangerous.

"It is my concern, as well as some of the Avengers, that he may actually prove a danger, were he to follow the same pattern Venom did with you."

"Perhaps I should take a little vacation," he thought aloud then said, "Did you manage to miniaturize the sonic cannon a bit?"

* * *

A silvery figure leapt from roof to roof. It had been three months since that figure came into its current existence, three months of conflict and entertainment. Ranma and Paladin were probably the best things to happen to one another, and despite the problems of hiding his mobility, struggling with classwork, and trying to find the best way to explain to Nabiki, he truly enjoyed his new hobby of sorts. The code was served, people were protected, and it was helping keep the crime-rate in the area down.

He stopped on a rooftop, looking down, thinking to himself. The only problem he had was how he was going to explain this to Nabiki, or even if he was going to get a chance. Every time he tried to explain, he either lost his nerve or something would happen, from phonecalls to people at the door. He was beginning to think he picked up another curse somehow.

A few nights before, Ranma rolled to Nabiki's door, knocking carefully. "Nabiki?" he called nervously.

Suddenly a flushed Nabiki swung the door open and rushed out, before crashing ontop of Ranma, knocking his chair backwards and down the hall. Ranma stared up at the worried woman. He tried to speak, his lips brushing hers, before Nabiki pushed off of him, blinking. "I'm sorry, Ranma," She said, flustered as she helped him back into his chair, before stumbling back into her room.

Ranma stared after her, shaking his head. "Ok... what happened there?" He asked himself, but neither he nor Paladin had any adequate response.

The night before, Ranma knocked on the door. "Nabiki?" He asked softly through the door.

Nabiki called back. "Yeah? Just a sec," she called back.

Ranma waited, as Nabiki walked out, yawning a little. "Yeah, Ranma?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Nabiki, I need to tell you something," he said, voice tense.

Nabiki looked at him and nodded. "Go on?"

"Ok, Nabiki... We've been through a lot.. and I'm sorry to put you through all of this, but-" And before Ranma could continue, the phone rang.

Nabiki blinked and sighed. "Give me a moment, Ranma," she said before heading for the phone.

Ranma sighed as he tried to pull himself together, before hearing Nabiki yelling at the phone. Sounded like it was Akane and her bi-daily attempt to have Nabiki come home. That did not help matters. Every time the two had a conversation, Nabiki was always livid at her sister's stupidity and persistance.

He gave up and wheeled over to his room once more.

Paladin shook his head as he pulled himself out of his memories and stared down. More bad guys to deal with. He dove for the ground between a woman and her would-be assailants. A hero's work is never done.

He didn't notice a figure in red and blue keeping an eye upon him and taking a few photos. Hey, even in Japan, a journalist and webcrawler's got to eat.

* * *

Nabiki was seated at the table, grumbling under her breath as she looked at the three stacks of letters in front of her. All of them letters from colleges. One pile was from schools that wouldn't take her for various reasons, some more insulting than others. Another were acceptance letters from schools that would, but were far out of her price range, or would require her to move either to distant parts of Japan, or out of the nation entirely. The third, pitifully small, were of schools that she was accepted to and could afford. None of them were particularly appealing, unfortunately.

She still had time to decide, but that time was becoming shorter and shorter, before the windows of opportunity would start to close on her. Moving was an option, but would mean she would have to leave Nerima and Ranma behind. The former was sounding appealing, but she wasn't sure if it was fair for her to leave Ranma behind. She paused at that thought and muttered, "I wonder if this is how Kasumi felt."

Nabiki stood in disgust and paced through the apartment. Ranma was sleeping at the moment, or she'd even be willing to get his opinion on the subject. She paused, however, as she stopped near his door. That's strange, she thought to herself. One thing she did learn about Ranma is that he did snore. Not loudly, but it was noticible. She probably didn't notice it back at the dojo since his father sounded like a hurricane, but it was noticible.

Yet tonight, his room was silent. Maybe he was awake? She knocked gently upon his door, which swung open slightly. Concerned, she opened the door and looked inside. Ranma wasn't on his futon. This was concerning, but were it not for one important detail, she might have shrugged it off as him taking a 'roll' as he called it. But it couldn't be that.

Because Ranma's wheelchair was sitting, folded up, next to the futon.

* * *

Peter stared down at the silvery figure as it lashed a pair of would-be rapists to a wall. Very odd, he thought to himself as he took some pictures from hiding. Against the assailants, he was malicious, nearly brutal, but no injuries were life threatening, or even permanent. To their almost-victim, however, he was kind, gentle, even caring. She was intimidated by his appearance, even if it wasn't as frightening as some forms he had taken in the past, according to reports, but he was the soul of courtesy.

"You can come down, now," The resonant voice called as the smooth head turned to 'face' the wallcrawler. "We think we've gotten this mess cleaned up enough."

Parker blinked, before he leapt down to ground level. "How did you know I was there?" he asked, keeping his tone curious, trying to hide the nervousness he felt around another symbiotic pair.

"We've plenty of experience with people taking pictures of us," Paladin said in a tone of irony. "So who are you supposed to be?"

"That's almost refreshing," Peter quipped. "Someone not knowing who Spider-Man is."

"Spider-Man, huh? Where's your other four legs?" Paladin joked.

"Maybe the same place your holy grail disappeared to?" Spider-Man replied.

"My what?"

Peter blinked behind the mask. But before he could reply, a crash was heard from the street, before a loud roar overwhelmed screaming.

Spider-Man stared at the alley, ready to swing into action, but stopped as he heard Paladin comment.

"Oh hell. What's he doing here?"

* * *

It had been a month since the monster had roamed these streets, yet his goal was the same as before. And as before, he was thwarted. So he decided to vent his rage in some wholesale destruction. Tearing his surroundings to shreds was surprisingly cathartic, and since the target of his rage wasn't here, and the city streets about him were far more convenient, they took the brunt of his damage.

One cloven hoof crushed in a small car's hood as he bellowed out a roar of challenge, one that was not answered to his satisfaction.

At least, not by the figure he was looking for, as a silvery figure hurtled toward him and crashed right into his chest, hurling him back into a wall. "Ok, Yak-boy, what're you doing back here?" Paladin replied as he landed on his feet.

"Ok, what is that thing?" Spider-Man asked as he landed on a lamp post.

"That thing," Paladin replied, not looking toward him as he kept his 'eyes' upon the monster, "is a nutball named Pantyhose Tarou. Be careful, he's a dangerous little bastard. He came by a few weeks ago, looking for some old pervert."

But Peter didn't hear the second sentence, as he laughed. "That's so sad, a guy who comes with his own punchline. I couldn't /write/ a better one."

"Bad move, bug-boy," Paladin replied as an enraged Tarou lifted a car's wreckage and hurled it toward Spider-Man, who barely dodged it. "He doesn't like his name too much."

Spider-Man clung to the side of a wall. "Who would? Well, this is your court, any pointers?"

"Yeah. Piss him off. I can handle the rest," the silver figure replied as he moved toward Tarou.

Tarou howled in rage as he stared at Paladin, wings mantling in rage. The Jusenkyou-cursed mock-minotaur took a step toward the symbiote warrior, who merely folded his arms.

( Pal, do you think we can take Tarou on? )

( Before, we don't know. Now? Quite possible. We know you wish to try that new move, but can we contain it enough to prevent too much collateral damage? )

Paladin stared at Tarou, not saying a word as Tarou moved into a crouch, as if preparing to charge. ( I think we can handle it, as long as we keep him close to the center of the street. )

( We agree, ) the symbiote replied as Tarou began to rush Paladin.

The hulking creature suddenly felt his legs go out from under him as he fell flat on his face. "Hey, ugly, what sewer coughed you up? And can we send you back?" Spider-Man commented as he let go of the web that reached toward the back of the monster's legs. "Or at least send you somewhere downwind?"

Tarou glared over his shoulder at the webslinger, before chucking a piece of broken cement at him. Parker dodged the debris easily. "Oh come on, make it a bit more challenging, please? Whoa, spoke too soon," He replied as he barely avoided a pair of octopus-like tentacles. "Sorry, I don't bend that way," Spider-Man remarked.

Paladin almost laughed but decided not to waste the time, and gave Tarou a hard kick to the back of the head, sending him skidding down the street a dozen meters. "Whoa. What do you think, Spider? Go into soccer?"

"I think you'd do better as a punter," Parker replied.

Tarou howled in rage before standing and diving at Paladin, who was waiting for this moment. As he drew in a deep breath, he braced himself as Tarou prepared to crash into him. At the last moment, he leapt forward and over Tarou's head and wings, leaving a streamer of his substance in his wake. As Tarou crashed into the substance, it engulfed Tarou's head, as Paladin used it to swing the monster around before hurling him skyward with a snap, sending the monster end over end in an uncontrolled spin.

Spider-Man blinked and stared at Paladin. "What the hell was that?" He said, feeling uncomfortably for the doublebarreled device lashed to his back. If the symbiote had other such nasty tricks up his sleeve, this might be his only shot at taking him down.

"A little move we've been working on. I haven't gotten to use it, mostly because I hadn't found someone who could take it. If anyone could, though, Monster Boy up there could. Oh, and you might want to step aside," Paladin warned.

Spider-Man blinked. "What's that supposed to-" He blinked as his spider-sense screamed at him. He leapt to the side, just as the minotaur-like thing crashed into the spot he was just standing at. "Oh..."

Paladin shook his head. "Idiot," He said as he stared at the monster. "Here." He said as he built his ki between his hands, before firing it at a hydrant broken by Tarou's earlier tantrum. Quickly encasing some of the now heated water in a bubble of Paladin's substance, he tossed it at the monster.

Peter stared as the creature became a now brused human, before staring at Paladin. "Jusenkyou curse. Long story, but short form is cold water turns him into big and ugly, hot turns him back," Paladin explained. "Here... cops are about to show up and we don't really want to be here when they see the mess. We don't have all night."

Spider-Man nodded. "Mind if we talk?"

Paladin shrugged. "Sure... follow me?" He said as he suddenly leapt between two buildings, bouncing between them before he reached a roof. "Coming?"

Spider-Man shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself as he swung after the silver-clad soldier.

A few moments later, they were upon the roof of one of the taller buildings in the ward. Paladin was perched on a flagpole, while Spider-Man was dangling upside down from an awning. "You've been following us for a few nights," Paladin decided to get to the point.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes," Peter said with a shrug. "A friend of mine asked me to keep an eye on you."

"So why'd you come all the way to Japan? We mean we're not that famous that we get costumed groupies. We hope..." Paladin said a bit nervously.

Spider-Man replied, "Because we had a problem with something like you back home. And frankly, one Venom's enough, thank you very much."

"Venom, huh? Pretentious, isn't it? But why are you so worried? Come on, you didn't come all the way across the world to tell me about this Venom, did you?" Paladin asked.

Spider-Man sighed. This is where it could get ugly, he thought. "Because frankly, Venom's the scariest sucker I've ever faced. I have nightmares about the guy. I really don't want to have nightmares about you too. Even if that means taking you down and forcing the symbiote out of you."

Paladin stared, and sighed. "Great... Just great. Just what I need. Another guy after my head." The depression in his tone was unmistakeable. "I mean is it too much to ask to just have a nice life, without psycho tomboys, lost nutjobs and now costumed whackjobs trying to kill me?"

Spider-Man blinked. Definitely not what he expected. Rage, fury, death threats, he was expecting. But self-pity? "Look, pal, it's nothing personal, but I had one of those things in me once. It nearly killed me, and is still trying to. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"We don't want to kill anyone, damn it! We just want to help people and be left alone..." Paladin replied as he leapt away.

Peter was too stunned to pursue him. Staring down at the streets below, he muttered, "Maybe we're being too hard on the kid. Maybe Venom's a fluke. Maybe we're wrong. But I don't want to risk being right..." He sighed and pulled out a small tracking device, looking at it, then in the direction Paladin fled in.

* * *

Paladin sighed as he landed on the roof of the apartment Nabiki and he shared. He grumbled as he moved to lay down on the roof behind the chimney, staring at the stars. After a few long moments, he muttered to himself. "Why can't we just be left alone? Between Shampoo breaking out of jail a week ago, Akane being a pain, Ryouga showing up at random intervals, and now that yak butting in, we can't seem to get a moment's peace."

The symbiote gave a mental sort of shrug. ( We do not know why things are so strange, but do we have any options? )

"At the moment, no," Ranma replied. "Not unless we could just suddenly afford to move somewhere else, get away from this all. Maybe get a real life, and not this manga-reject nightmare we seem to be stuck in."

Paladin replied, ( We couldn't leave our friends behind, though. )

"No, it wouldn't be fair to either of them. And Nabiki... I don't know why she keeps with us. Don't see it getting her anything." Ranma muttered.

( Perhaps she does it to be with you. Maybe she cares. )

"Maybe. But it wouldn't be fair to have her just have to up and leave because our life sucks," Ranma replied.

( Have you asked her? )

"When have we had a chance? We can't seem to even find the time to tell her the truth," Ranma muttered.

( A good point. )

"Well, we're not getting anywhere here. Might as well get some sleep. School tomorrow."

Ranma stood and slipped off of the roof, slipping into the window. He turned then froze. (Oh hell...) the human and the symbiote muttered in perfect agreement, as Nabiki stood in the doorway.

* * *

Parker stared as the symbiote slipped off the roof. A kid. The creature had attached itself to a kid. His heart sank as the half conversation filtered through. Not only a kid, but a kid with more issues than the National Geographic, if that little 'monologue' was to be believed. He crawled over toward what he assumed was the window he had gone into to try to get a look at the kid beneath the substance when he froze, hearing the swearing. That did not sound good at all, he thought, as he moved to listen further.

* * *

"Ok, bastard, what did you do to Ranma!" Nabiki said in a voice filled with both rage and fear. "Where have you taken him?"

Paladin held his hands up. "Whoa, hold on, just a second!" Behind the silvery mask, he stared at Nabiki, who's expression was almost terrified. Justifiably so, Paladin thought. The last time she saw him up close, he made horror movies seem tame. "We... he's alright.. we promise!"

Nabiki was torn between charging the silvery figure to beat some answers out of him, and fleeing in terror. She stammered out, "Why should we believe you?"

( Well, we wanted to tell her... now's a good a time as any, ) the symbiote commented with a hint of bitterness.

The creature sighed, then looked at Nabiki. A mournful yet familiar voice replied, "We wanted to tell you before..."

Nabiki's eyes widened as the silvery substance seemed to pour away from the head, revealing a familiar face cast in an expression of guilt and shame. "Nabiki, we're sorry. It's us. It's Ranma."

Nabiki stared. "It can't be you! Why are you looking like Ranma?" She said almost hysterically.

Ranma sighed as he moved to grab the wheelchair. Nabiki cringed, until he sat down in the chair. The rest of the silvery substance began to peel away, disappearing, leaving Ranma in a black t-shirt and pair of boxers. "It's us, Nabiki." He turned the chair away from her to face the window. "Remember the day you found me and dragged me to the Doc's office? It was when we... I met Paladin."

Nabiki's legs gave out as she fell to her knees, staring at Ranma as the wheelchair-bound boy explained. "It came to us and offered us a choice. It would bond with us, and help us heal, and in return, we help people. We never meant to scare you, and the Doc said we should tell you, but we never found the time... either you weren't having a good day and we felt bad about dumping it in your lap, or something else would happen."

Nabiki struggled to her feet and turned Ranma around, her expression blank. "What's this we crap?" She said hoarsely, staring at him.

"Paladin... well, he's a..." He paused, then rattled off an explanation as if being fed it from a teleprompter or the like. "A symbiote.. an alien creature that's travelled here. He requires a host and in exchange for a host, he augments whatever abilities the host had as well as provides abilities from previous hosts. That right? Ok."

Nabiki shuddered. "So you're an alien?"

"Part of us is, Nabiki. The other part's the same Ranma you've known since he arrived here in Nerima. The same Ranma who considers you his only friend besides Dr. Ono," Ranma replied.

Nabiki sat down heavily on Ranma's futon, staring wild-eyed at her hands. "This is... this is ridiculous!" She stammered.

Ranma moved to Nabiki's side, before pulling himself out of the chair with a thud, and dragging himself to her side. "Nabiki, it's ok. Trust me, it was hard for us to get used to as well. But we're still your friend. If you want us to be," He said, his expression almost mournful.

Nabiki looked at him. "I knew you were hiding something from me. But something like this... It's just nuts." She said, trying to calm herself down. "You scared the hell out of me," she said weakly.

"We know, Nabiki. And we're really sorry about that. We didn't mean to. We were just having fun with those jerks and didn't really think," Ranma admitted.

A weak, somewhat hysterical bark of laughter escaped her. "That's definitely the Ranma I know. Or at least knew. Diving into something without looking..." She wiped her face as she looked at Ranma. "So are you just faking the cripple bit too? Having a good laugh at my expense?" She sniped.

Ranma flinched. "I'm afraid not," he replied as he created a blade out of Paladin's substance and promptly cut his leg without even so much as a twitch from his leg.

Nabiki winced as she saw the blade, and again as she saw it cut his leg. "Why'd you do that?" She yelped out, moving to try to find a bandage, only to stop and stare as some of Paladin emerged, wrapping about his leg before turning into a bandage about the cut.

"Sorry... showing off like the idiot we are at times," Ranma said with a sigh. "But as you can see, we're still a cripple. Paladin can help me move but not all the time. Though he says he might be able to fix my spine eventually."

Nabiki swallowed, then stared at her legs. "I either need to get very drunk right now, or wake up."

Ranma moved to grab her hand gently. "It's a lot to take in, we know. And we wish we could have broken it to you easier, but you know us... we would have messed it up one way or another. We're sorry. If you want us to leave, or if you want to go back to the Dojo, we'll understand."

Nabiki took a deep breath, then looked at him. "You're not getting out of this that easily, Saotome. I figure you owe me for scaring me, and I'm going to collect."

Ranma flinched, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Nabiki sighed. "Ok, I'm calling in tomorrow for both of us. You can make up your test later. You owe me some explanations."

Ranma nodded quietly. "Alright, Nabiki."

* * *

Peter shook his head softly. Worse than when I had to explain to Mary Jane, he thought to himself as he leapt off, an idea forming. This might kill two birds with one stone, if I can get Reed to sign off on it. He swung back toward his hotel room, then checked the clock. He should be awake, Peter thought to himself as he dialed up a number.

"Dr. Richards' office," Reed answered.

"Yes, Reed, this is Spider. I caught up with Paladin. Interesting guy," Peter replied.

Mr. Fantastic asked, "Do you think he's a risk?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but for some reason I kind of doubt it. He seems like a nice kid. Yeah, kid... he can't be more than seventeen or so. Gives me an idea, though."

"What's that?" Reed asked. As Peter explained, Reed considered it. "It could work. It'd keep him where we can keep an eye on him and maybe even prevent another disaster like Venom. Not sure if we'd be the best case for it, but if you can do some research on these two, it can give me some more options. Can you do some footwork and call me back in a few days? I'm going to try to get a hold of Tony, see if he has any suggestions."

Peter paused. "Stark is a good idea, actually. He could pass observances off to the Avengers if Paladin starts to become a risk, but he's not linked to a group enough to make it look suspicious."

Reed nodded, unseen, and replied, a bit hesitantly, "If you can get more information to me in the next few days, I can get things rolling. Just keep an eye on him."

"Will do, Doc. Take care," Peter said, before hanging up and moving to see if Mary Jane was still awake.


	4. Chapter 4: Closure

* * *

This story is set in the same world as "Change of Phases", starting roughly a year before the beginning of "Change of Phases". This is also based on the premise brought up in Gregg Sharp's "The Bet: Crippled", and it is recommended the former be read to understand the setup. The characters involved, save for "Paladin", are the creations of either Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and Marvel Entertainment Co.

* * *

Silver Nemesis

by Miriani

Chapter 04 – Closure

Tony Stark rubbed the bridge of his nose. Being Iron Man had its drawbacks as well as its perks - and, for once, he was wondering if one of those drawbacks would come to haunt him.

Case in point: the two teenagers in the files in front of him. He was used to strangeness; it came part and parcel with the job. But these kids were just kids - and they'd lived with stuff that made him wonder.

He picked up the first. Ranma Saotome. Not officially removed from his clan yet; however, such a move was expected within the next six months, as he was considered persona non grata by his parents. Born in Shinjuku Ward, Tokyo almost seventeen years ago. His father was a career criminal masquerading as a martial artist; his mother was the dutiful Japanese wife, but was not a part of Ranma's life for the majority of it. Real piece of work, Tony thought to himself as he flipped through the file.

He then compared it to the second. Nabiki Tendou. He met a few people like her back in high school, virtually school mob bosses. At least until about 6 months ago, according to reports, roughly corresponding to when the Saotome kid ends up paralyzed by a Chinese national. Guilt, maybe? Sounds about right, though it might also be she might actually have a thing for the kid.

Tony paused and looked at the files. Both files talk about involvement with a third party, he thought to himself, flipping to corresponding pages on both reports. A redhaired girl, also named Ranma, is noted in both files. "What's wrong with this picture," Tony murmered.

-

Nabiki moved to the coffee pot, turning it on as she grabbed a mug, remaining silent as she waited for Ranma to arrive. A moment later, Ranma rolled into the room, pulling himself to the table. "Alright, Nabiki, what do you want to know?"

She glared at him. "Everything. But for now, I'll settle for asking why in the hell you didn't tell me?"

Ranma sighed. "The truth? A lot of things. Never being able to find the time to tell you. You having other things to do. And..." he stared down at his hands, "just being scared of your reaction. We wanted to tell you earlier, but we could never find a way."

Nabiki waited a moment, saying nothing as she poured some of the coffee into her mug before sitting down across from Ranma, glaring over the rim of the mug. "And what about that day, huh? You scared the hell out of me."

Ranma nodded and sighed. "We know. We never meant to scare you. Again, we were just showing off like idiots," he said quietly.

"Yes, you did," Nabiki muttered, taking a sip of her drink, before shaking her head. "And now you've been running around doing Amaterasu knows what, playing the damn hero, and showing off."

"Alright, we guess we were showing off, but it's not like we were fighting anything we couldn't handle. The worst we've had to deal with is that moron who looks like a cow," Paladin replied. "Hell, even had help with him today."

"Help?" Nabiki asked, blinking.

"Yeah, some in a red suit, looked like he had a bug squished on the front," Ranma said as he wheeled to the counter to get some water.

"Red suit with a..." Nabiki paused then moved to Ranma's side, turning him toward her. Unfortunately for Ranma, it caused the glass to splash him. "Sorry about that.. but Ranma, you're telling me you met Spider-Man?"

"That's what he called himself," Ranma shrugged as she poured some more water. "Why?"

Nabiki shook her head in frustration. "He's a damn hero, that's why! But what's he doing here?"

Ranma sighed. "He wanted to talk to us. Evidently there was something like Paladin here, but not a good guy from what we gathered."

Nabiki blinked then noticed Ranma's downcast expression. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

She sighed and nibbled her lip. "He... said he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to have to kill us."

Nabiki stared for a long moment, then shook her head. "Damn, Saotome, you can't catch a break, can you?" Ranma gave her a glare, to which Nabiki flushed. "Sorry, bad choice of words."

The wheelchair-bound pair moved back to the table. "But you're right. We sure seem to have a lot of problems with luck, don't we?"

"Yeah... We do." Nabiki replied, drawing a look from Ranma. "Yes, we. I'm still irked with you, but I'm not heading anywhere any time soon."

A few days later, Nabiki gritted her teeth as she flipped through the mail, opening each one. "Declined... declined... declined... Damn it!" She snorted in disgust, then paused a moment as she saw a letter from an address she didn't recognize. Curious, she opened it. As soon as she saw the letterhead, she stared in more than a bit of surprise. "Stark Enterprises? What the hell?"She continued to read the letter, brow creased as she translated the note, eyes widening. Her expression became both pleased and disturbed. "There has to be a string somewhere. Hell, a whole skein of it."

"A what?" Ranma's voice called as she wheeled into the kitchen. "Any mail for us?"

Nabiki nodded hesitantly and handed Ranma a pair of letters, not looking at the addresses. "A skein... a bundle of string. I got an offer, and can't help but think, as good as it is, there just has to be a lot of strings attached."

Ranma nodded slowly. "We see. Well, then don't take it. Only a fool walks into a known trap without all the details."

Nabiki blinked and chuckled. "You /have/ been learning. Bravo. Oh, any news on your college tests?"

Ranma snorted and gave a mocking bow from her seat, before opening the first letter. "We did well, we think. Better than we would have without your help. Even was able to apply to a few colleges..." Ranma paused, brow creasing as she read the note.

Nabiki noticed the expression and asked, "Something wrong? You get rejected too?"

Ranma shook her head. "No, We just got some odd news... Very odd."

Nabiki blinked a bit then looked at the paper. She read, then looked up. "This really smells fishy now. Too tempting but..."

Ranma sat back. "Mind if we look at yours?"

The two exchanged letters, taking a few minutes to read, then sat back. "Definitely stinks," Both said at the same time, a tense grin on both of their faces.

"No kidding. Me receiving a job offer that includes a full ride scholarship to a college in New York, and you getting a special circumstances scholarship to the same school? Too convenient," Nabiki muttered. "I mean, it makes sense, considering Stark Enterprises' dealings here in Japan. Not to mention a company wanting to make itself look good by having a foreigner and a disabled one at that in their books. Too much sense."

Ranma nodded softly. "Not to mention the location. New York. Isn't that where this Spider-Man comes from?"

Nabiki sighed as she sat back, pouring herself some tea. "Yeah. Which makes it smell even worse."

"Or maybe not..." Ranma said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, before pouring some hot water over her head. "Spider-Man didn't seem to really want to hurt us-at least, without cause. We think they just want to make sure we don't end up like whoever he's so scared of. We're thinking it might just be worth it to take them up on the offer. We get an education out of it, you get a job, and they end up feeling foolish."

The girl laughed softly. "I have corrupted you, haven't I?" Nabiki said with a smirk. "Alright. Well, then we can both go, and maybe get away from all the idiocy around here."

"Alright. There isn't really anything holding us back here anyway," Ranma remarked. "When should we leave, though?"

"Well, I've got an idea about that, but I'll have to talk to the Academia Nut. It won't get in our way in the long run, but to be honest, I'd like to get you graduated before we head across the ocean, but it won't get in our way if need be."

Ranma nodded. "Alright. That gives us about two months to get everything ready to go then."

Nabiki smiled. "Not a problem. We'd better let Dr. Tofu in on it as well," she admitted as she took out a notepad, writing stuff down quickly. "Alright. Tomorrow, I'll go talk to Principal Pineapple."

Ranma sat back in his seat. "Nabiki? Thanks. We don't know what we'd have done if you didn't help."

"Ranma, you're welcome. I'm still a bit miffed with your companion but I do have to thank him as well," Nabiki admitted grudgingly, before walking out.

Nabiki strode from Furinkan's entrance, purposely ignoring the whispers she was hearing. Most of them were about Ranma; she knew enough to know whispers about herself were scattered among them. This was the game they played, a game she had once fueled until she found out the cost.

Ahead of her, ahead of the wake he lad left, Ranma had almost reached the gate. She called out to him, garnering his attention; he stopped his wheelings, and parked himself at the gate. She moved out to join him, when she noticed the sea of people part once more.

Nabiki kept her face neutral. She feared this every day she came here, every time she walked through these gates - but she would not be moved. Not like this; not with this. "Yes, Ms. Tendou?"

The youngest Tendou flinched but pressed on, "Nabiki, please come home. Everyone misses you and we want you home."

Nabiki continued to glare coldly. "Unless Ranma is as welcome and as missed as I am, I do not think my circumstances will change."

Akane flinched once more. Genma and Nodoka refused to acknowledge their child's existence, of course, and Akane knew this would only cause further problems. Nabiki passed by the girl and continued to walk toward Ranma, who waited by the gate. "Sorry for the wait, Ranma," Nabiki murmered.

Ranma nodded. "That's ok. Same thing as usual?"

Nabiki sighed. "Yep." She replied. "I can't wait to get out of this damn town. Oh, got some good news. I've gotten some reassurances. Evidently the Principal doesn't want certain things coming to light so he's very eager to get us out of here. You've got two tests this week, and then you'll be ready to graduate with me."

Ranma nodded in relief. "Thanks, Nabiki. We'll pass it with flying colors, we promise." He paused for a moment, "Is there anything I need for the ceremony?"

"I'll pick up the robes and stuff later," Nabiki replied.

"Don't waste your money, Nabiki," He murmered. "We can improvise."

Nabiki blinked, then chuckled softly. "That's rather handy," she grinned. "Perhaps your friend isn't so bad after all, if he's that useful."

Ranma gave her a raspberry with a silver tongue, which startled Nabiki, before she laughed softly. "Come on, goofs, we've got to talk to Tofu, let him know."

The chair slipped smoothly down the street as Ranma escaped Furinkan High with a sigh of relief. His last finals were almost a nightmare, but he was able to get through them with only the slightest bits of help from Paladin. "That was rough," Ranma muttered softly to himself.

(Perhaps it was, Ranma, but it is over now,) the symbiote replied. (And our time here is almost over as well.)

"That doesn't particularly bother me," he admitted. "To be honest, Japan's never been more than a place to live between training trips. That bothers me a bit, but I guess I'll cope."

(That is something that you have quite a bit of experience with, it seems,) Paladin remarked.

"Ain't that the truth," Ranma muttered as he wheeled up the path toward Tofu-sensei's office and into his waiting room. "Konichi-wa," he called softly as he wheeled over and sat back, relaxing.

A few moments later, the doctor walked an older lady into the waiting room. "Just be more careful, next time," he said cheerfully, before bowing. The lady returned the bow before walking out, then Tofu turned toward Ranma. "Hello. How are you doing today?"

"Not bad, sensei," Ranma replied as he rolled forward. "The exams were a pain, but we managed to get them done, maybe even did well."

Tofu chuckled softly. "Have faith in yourself, Ranma. I'm sure you did just fine. Any other problems?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were doing. We're going to miss talking to you and stuff," he admitted.

The doctor smiled. "And I'll miss you and Nabiki as well. You are definitely the most fascinating patient I've ever dealt with on many levels," he remarked as he poured himself some tea. "Care for some?" Ranma nodded, and Tofu poured him a mug as well before handing it off. "Were I not bound by privilege, not to mention it'd be unbelievable, and I would never wish to cause you any harm, you would be a very fascinating subject for a case study. The interaction between the two of you would be interesting to research."

Ranma nodded. "We imagine so," he admitted. "Between us, and the curse and everything, we have to admit, even we are curious. Maybe if we come back to Japan, we'll have to give it a shot. We'll definitely keep in touch, though."

Tofu smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

Ranma looked at the clock. "Well, We'd better see if Nabiki's done. Talk to ya later, doc?" After the doctor nodded, Ranma wheeled out of the clinic, heading for the apartment.

As Ranma rolled in through the door, Nabiki was laying across the couch, a bag of ice on her forehead. "Sadists. Psychopaths," She muttered in english.

"Tough tests?" Ranma said mildly in english as he rolled toward her.

"Nightmares," Nabiki agreed. "But at least it's over. How'd you do?"

"Just as bad, probably. But now we don't have to worry about it. A week or so until graduation, so we ought to get packing soon."

Nabiki nodded. "After this headache goes away." Ranma chuckled then pulled her upper body into his lap and began to massage her neck and shoulders. "That's not remotely fair, Saotome," she pouted, or tried to anyway. It just felt so damn good, however.

"Your own words, Nabiki. Life isn't fair. Get used to it." Ranma grinned as he looked down at her, as she gave him a red eye. "Ooh. Lovely," he joked as he looked down at her. "We will have to thank Tofu-sensei again, though. Or at least you should. It's his fault we're this good at this."

"Darn him," Nabiki said with mock-irritation, before grinning. "May his socks always hide from him in the deepest bowels of his dryer."

"Oh dear," Ranma deadpanned. "A fate worse than death." Both started laughing.

--

A few days later, Nabiki looked at the silver-clad shape. "That's still so unnerving, you know that?"

Paladin grinned, unseen from behind the silver skin covering his face like a mask. "You'll get used to it, Nabi-chan," Ranma replied in that resonant voice Nabiki immediately associated with the symbiote. "We'll be back in a while. We need a workout."

Nabiki shook her head as she realized what he meant by a workout. "Don't hurt anyone too bad, please?"

Paladin nodded quietly. "We don't hurt anyone we don't have to. Come on, Nabiki, you know it's still us."

Nabiki sighed. "Just be careful, ok? And don't be up all night. We've got a plane to catch tomorrow."

Paladin nodded and fled out the window into the night, dancing over the rooftops. "Almost going to miss this place," he muttered to himself.

(We will not particularly miss it ourselves,) the symbiote remarked. (A fresh start might be exactly what we need.)

Ranma paused at one rooftop, looking around. "Thinking of seeing her later today."

(What purpose would that serve? Besides a little vengeance?) the symbiote asked, though there was a sense of agreement with the idea.

"Guess it's just a way to make sure she realizes how stupid she's been. To make sure that, if she ever makes it home, she doesn't think she's won some great victory. Sure, maybe it's a bit vindictive, but it's probably the best we can do to her at this point," Ranma murmered, brow creased in thought as he swooped down on a man trying to pry a lock from a shop entrance.

--

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Nabiki remarked as she walked and Ranma rolled down the corridor of the Maximum Security prison which held the Amazon who nearly slew the martial artist.

"You've said that three times already, Nabiki-chan," Ranma murmered as she rolled around the corner. "We still need to do this. If nothing else, think of it as... what'd Doc Tofu call it? Closure?"

"If you say so, Ranma," Nabiki said a bit exasperated, rubbing her arms as if chilled.

The two approached the cell in which Shampoo had been placed, noticing the girl prowling her cell as if a wild animal confined. She froze and went pale when she noticed the girl in the wheelchair, then threw herself against the bars, hands outstretched like claws toward Ranma, who was just out of reach, a smirk on her lips. "Hello, Shampoo," Ranma remarked, that smirk maddening.

The Amazon began to snarl out imprecations that were only barely comprehended by Ranma, and not at all by Nabiki, her hands still clasping desperately.

"Nice place you've got here," Ranma said, as if speaking to a new home owner instead of a condemned prisoner, ignoring the loud profanities. "I'm sure you'll love it after a while, considering the alternatives. I mean I'm sure your village can't be too happy with you being in prison, failing to kill me, all that stuff."

Shampoo flinched as if slapped. It seemed that the Amazon understood more Japanese than she was able or willing to speak.

"You may have crippled me, but I've destroyed you, Shampoo. Take comfort in that," Ranma said a bit sardonically, her sapphire eyes staring right into the Amazon's.

Shampoo panicked and slammed back against her wall, feeling a sudden, intense sensation of danger directed at her.

Ranma smiled a mocking smile, before looking to Nabiki. "Let's go," she said, rolling onward. Just out of view of the Amazon, Ranma's hands almost became silvery claws, before she was able to calm down.

Nabiki noticed the tension and the slight change. "You ok, Ranma?"

"Yeah. I'll cope. Maybe you were right though... Not sure that was a good idea," Ranma said, her voice filled with barely restrained anger.

--

The graduation ceremony was early next day, but unlike the majority of others, Nabiki was packing up her last few posessions which weren't already on a ship to the United States. Ranma, having finished packing a while back, decided to take one last rooftop romp. For some reason, his wandering directed him toward the Tendou Dojo. He wasn't entirely sure why he went that way, and he wasn't entirely comfortable with that, but he gave in to the whim, knowing it would be a long time, if ever, that he would go there again. A few blocks away, however, he frowned as he heard sirens, a lot of them, in fact. They were getting closer, and seemed to be coming from the direction of the Dojo.

Approaching quickly, Ranma experienced a rather nasty shock, as he saw a familiar figure leaping to the ground in front of the Dojo gates. Somehow, Shampoo had escaped prison, and had been pursued by the police.

She cared little about the police, or anything else at this point, for that matter. She was dedicated, determined, perhaps even obsessed, with destroying the redhaired, blue-eyed bitch who had ruined her life. Stareing at the walls, she yelled out, "Bring out redhead or die!"

"Looking for someone?" Paladin snarled in a hideous voice as he landed behind her, taking that nightmarish form he had taken several months before.

Shampoo turned, an improvised club in her hand, until she froze, going pale at the sight before her, but she swung her club at Ranma, who caught it in the palm of one barbed hand. "Not a wise move," Paladin sneered as he hurled her into the dojo wall.

The Amazon struggled to her feet, swinging her club desperately, but Ranma either caught the weapon in his hand or avoided it completely.

At this point, he had received quite an audience in the form of several police cars filled with armed cops, some of the neighbors, and the inhabitants of the Dojo. Soun, Nodoka, Akane and Kasumi went pale as they watched the combatants, but Genma turned positively white when he stared at Paladin.

Ranma frowned beneath his hideous mask, and decided to end this fight, and end it for keeps. His hideous form melted back into his more streamlined appearance, dodging one more club strike before creating a blade from his left arm and drove it into Shampoo's stomach, taking the reverse of the same path Shampoo's own sword took when it severed Ranma's spine. Shampoo froze as her legs gave out from beneath her, but she did not, could not fall as she found herself suspended on that extruded blade. Part of Paladin's face began to melt back, only enough to reveal Ranma's sapphire eyes. The same eyes Shampoo stared into not one day before. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Ranma said in a normal voice. Then without warning, Paladin hurled Shampoo against the Dojo walls as his mask returned to normal. "Sorry for the show, everyone," Paladin replied, before leaping off for the roofs.

--

Ranma seemed a bit uncomfortable as his chair was secured in place on the 747. Nabiki sat back and looked at Ranma. "This the first time you've ever been on a plane?" she asked.

Ranma shook his head. "We once hitched a ride on a cargo plane once. Didn't like that ride either," he muttered, sighing.

Nabiki looked at him. "That's not the only problem, is it?" She asked.

Ranma sighed. "Shampoo escaped last night... went after your family."

Nabiki started. "Ok, tell me what happened?"

"Shampoo won't be a problem anymore," Ranma said quietly.

Nabiki stared. "You didn't kill her... did you?"

Ranma shook his head. "No... just equal payback."

Nabiki blinked, then sighed in relief. "You scared me there."

"We didn't like doing it, but-" Ranma tried to explain, but was cut off.

"She deserved it, Ranma. Don't worry. I understand," Nabiki replied. "So you think you'll do ok in the States?"

Ranma paused, then nodded. "I think so, unless we seriously underestimated things."

"Good point," Nabiki admitted as she sat back in her seat.

--

Dr. Richards looked at the article in the next week's Tokyo Shimbun and frowned softly. The headline roughly translated to "Escaped Convict Crippled by Vigilante". He worried that the plan that he and Stark concocted was about to backfire, when he continued to read. "Chinese National Xian Pu, recently imprisoned for an extended sentence after the attempted murder of a Nerima-area student, was brutally put down by the mysterious figure known as 'Paladin' after escaping from prison and threatening to conclude the murder she had attempted just five months before. For a dose of irony, the woman was crippled in virtually the same method as her own victim, after Paladin impaled her upon a blade in much the way that Xian had driven a sword through the student's back."

Reed stopped reading at that point. Assuming the article was correct, it did seem that Paladin was not entirely unjustified in his actions, as though the attack definitely smacked of revenge (particularly due to the description of Paladin's attack mirroring the attack that he had suffered months before), it was also in reply to a direct threat from the woman to innocent people. He was disturbed, but after reading the article, he realized he could only wait and see, and hope he was not wrong.


End file.
